


（all金）短篇.01

by likeabby



Category: ao tu
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeabby/pseuds/likeabby





	（all金）短篇.01

*1 8 r  
*全员包括：雷狮/格瑞/安迷修/嘉德螺丝/银爵  
*文笔渣  
*5 p一 起 上

 

 

“好了，今天的会议就到这里吧”金起身，把桌上的资料拿起抱在身上

“部长，今天格外的诱人呢”雷狮绕到金的身后，环住了金的胸下方

“是啊部长……看的在下真的是饥渴难耐啊”安迷修到金的面前坐下，解开了金裤子上的绳子，慢慢地退到脚下，衬衫没动，应该是金在校门口的时候被几个熊孩子泼了水，没躲开，被溅了不少水，乳头若隐若现，诱惑至极

“安……安迷修，做什么？!雷狮，放开我”金扒了扒雷狮环在腰部的手，雷狮丝毫没受影响，倒是自己眼睛被吓得眼睛红了一圈

“金，乖”雷狮从后面隔着衬衫摆弄起金的乳头

“额嗯……”金叫出声来，意识到自己的失态后咬紧了牙根

“格……嗯……格瑞，啊～救……救救我……”金瞄到在一旁坐着还没走的格瑞，又起了希望，一边抑制自己出声，一边急切的叫着

只是金自己没能意识到自己的诱人，声音软软的，好像在祈求别人榨干他一样

“……”格瑞看了看，站了起来，向金走去

“格……格瑞……!”金还是没能挣扎开雷狮

那边雷狮看了一眼，把手直接伸进了衬衫，加大力度的揉捏起来

旁边的安迷修好像意料之内一般自己搬着椅子给格瑞让开了

金努力的挣着雷狮的怀抱，虽然丝毫没有作用，而且胸部的感觉更加强烈

但是格瑞却突然在金面前稍稍俯下了身子，手抓住了金发育的小小的性器。

“嗯？!!”金身体一震，虽然隔着一层内裤，但是因为被玩弄胸部而变得浑身燥热的身体突然接触到冰冰的东西，舒服的险些叫出来。

“金的东西……好硬啊”格瑞面无表情的来回的抚摸的金的性器

“格……啊～”金试着挣扎了一下，彻底绝望了

（怎么会……怎么会发展成这样？!）

（只有两个……很快的，很快的……）金咬着牙根，作罢，任由两个人摆弄

雷狮见到金放弃了抵抗，松开的环在金胸下的胳膊，伸向了金的后穴，过了一会儿好像是不满足，蹲下来，直接舔向金的后穴

 

“啊……唔嗯……”金释放的双手一只手捂着前面一只手向后挡，眼泪哗哗的向外流

“不……不要再弄了”声音还带着哭腔，更勾起了两人的情趣

旁边的安迷修坐在板凳上按耐不住了

“王子殿下，请准许我的无理”

金瞪大了眼

（安迷修怎么也……？!）

瞪眼之际，嘴巴已经被安迷修所侵占

“嗯？乳头部分好可惜哦，是吧嘉德螺丝”银爵不知道从哪里冒了出来，看了看躲在门后的嘉德螺丝。嘴覆上了金的一个乳头。嘉德螺丝看了看，紧接着走了过来覆上另一只

下面的格瑞用嘴给金口交

（怎么会……怎么会这样）金的眼泪没停过

“金，我要进去了”格瑞帮金开了前穴

金腿软的瘫倒地上

雷狮把金翻了个翻，金趴在地上，屁股向上掘起，脸埋在地上，不时的发出声音，像是在邀请几只狼的母羊

格瑞把金抬了起来，让金趴在自己身上，掘的老高的屁股被格瑞慢慢的按下来，金的精液瞬间射到了格瑞的腹部，小穴慢慢的吞着格瑞粗大的性器

“唔……疼……”金软软的叫了出来

“我他妈……”旁边的嘉德螺丝骂起来  
“渣渣，明显是老子的更棒好吗”嘉德螺丝退下裤子和内裤，没等到金反应过来，肉棒已经插进了金的嘴里

“唔……不……”金被肉棒塞满了整张嘴，又因为控制不了平衡，只能两手放在肉棒两侧  
嘉德螺丝按着金的头，让金来回的品尝自己引以为傲的性器

雷狮跪在地板上，从后面插入

 

“金的里面，好紧哦，很舒服，我很喜欢”雷狮从后面贴着金在耳边低声

金的脸又红了一个度

“金，也要帮帮在下吧，在下真的很硬了”安迷修抢走金覆在嘉德螺丝肉棒上的手，放到自己的肉棒上，金摸到了滚烫的肉棒，身下两个粗大的肉棒已经让自己快要舒服死，两个人都已经找到的自己的敏感点，一直戳起，况且格瑞和雷狮一人一个乳头玩的起劲，金放弃了挣扎，帮安迷修搓起肉棒来

银爵抢过了另一只手  
“不建议也帮我弄一下吧”  
“呃……”金含着肉棒应了一声，另一只手帮银爵搓弄起来

 

“呼……渣渣，我要射了”嘉德螺丝拿出自己的肉棒

“张嘴”嘉德螺丝定住金的下巴

“啊～”金

精子射满了金的整张嘴

“喝下去”嘉德螺丝俯视地上的金

金乖乖的咽了下去

“说，好，喝”

“好……好喝”金下半身还在不断的被侵犯，舒服的失去理智，对嘉德螺丝摆出一个淫荡的笑

嘉德螺丝蹲下来开始在金的身上种草莓，手抚摸着金的每一寸肌肤

“金，想要吗？”雷狮在金的耳边诱惑到

“啊～要～”金要疯了，已经好几次射在格瑞身上了，敏感点感觉都已经被玩烂了

“求我”

“求求你……”

“我要听好听的”雷狮勾起一个笑

“雷……雷狮求求你……嗯唔……给我，我想要……操我……我要很多……啊……你想……想要多少我都给你……求求你……给我……”金感觉自己都没有意识了，哭着求着要，只想要，想要到疯掉

“叫哥哥”

“哥哥……哥哥……要……”

“好～”雷狮将肉棒直接送到了最深处

格瑞也顶到了顶头

“啊～”

 

“射到里面了呐～”

金的小穴包不了那么多精子，一部分向外泄了出来

“金失禁了哦”雷狮在旁边看着金因为过度舒服而流出的黄色液体，笑出了声

随着金的高潮一松手，被金堵着尿道不让精子射出的手也随之松开，银爵和安迷修的精子射了金一脸一身

“嘿……嘿嘿”  
金躺在地上，全身粘满了精子，向上翻着白眼笑出了声


End file.
